Love, Actually
by Sakura No Mi
Summary: Blaine is heartbroken over his breakup with Kurt. His best friend Sam is more than happy to help him get over it. Rated NC-17 for explicit M/M content, proceed only if you love Blam slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love, Actually

 **Pairing:** Sam/Blaine

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Timeframe:** Season 4, shortly after Klaine break up

Blaine sniffled softly and reached for a tissue, pausing briefly at the sound of the doorbell. He wasn't expecting anyone – especially since his parents were out of town for the weekend – and the last thing he wanted right now was company. He was only wearing an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and hadn't even bothered to put any gel in his hair. Sighing as he heaved himself up off of the couch, the brunette pulled the door open, not quite knowing what to expect.

"Hey, buddy," Sam beamed, stepping into the house. He pushed a six-pack of beer into Blaine's hands and then started to take off his jacket. "Cool hair."

"Sam. Hey. What's up?" Blaine smiled despite himself.

"I'm here to cheer you up," Sam said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't-"

"Sure you do," the blonde cut in gently. "You mentioned your folks were goin' out of town and I knew you'd be sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, probably watching some sappy…" Sam glanced over at the television and cringed. "Dude, seriously? 'Love Actually'?"

"It's the most underrated Christmas movie of all time," Blaine said, indignant albeit a bit embarrassed.

"This," Sam said, holding up a box set of all four Lethal Weapon DVDs, "This is the most underrated Christmas movie of all time."

"Sam…" Blaine trailed off with a sigh. "This is really sweet of you… and I totally appreciate it, but…"

"But what? C'mon, I swear you'll feel better. You just need to take your mind off things."

It turned out that Sam was right. Three beers later and halfway into the second Lethal Weapon movie, Blaine was pleasantly buzzed and feeling quite warm and fuzzy all over.

"Hey, thanks man," Blaine said, giving his friend a sideward glance. "You were right. Sitting at home crying over Kurt every night really sucked. I guess after a while, I just… didn't know what else to do with myself. I don't really have a lot of friends, you know? Not anyone I can really trust."

"You got me," Sam smiled, all earnest green eyes and cheeks flushed pink. "I'll always be here for you. Whatever you need, I got your back."

Blaine looked away hurriedly and bit down hard on his lip, focusing on the movie again. He could feel those familiar stirrings deep inside his chest again and, unlike when it happened with Kurt, he knew there was no way this could possibly end well. Distracted by his own thoughts, Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin at the sensation of strong arms wrapped tight around him.

"You're my best friend, you know," Sam said, still giving Blaine the most awkward side-hug imaginable. "And I love you."

Blaine grinned and hugged Sam back. He'd never seen his friend this drunk before and it was equal parts hilarious and adorable. He couldn't find it in himself to resist as Sam leaned back against one arm of the couch and pulled Blaine down with him, so that Blaine was spooned snug against the curve of Sam's body.

It _should've_ been weird – sure, Blaine didn't have a lot of straight guy friends, but he knew damn well that this wasn't how bros watched movies together. Still, all Blaine felt was comfortable, warm and safe, which he hadn't felt in a long, long time. The brunette sighed contentedly as he snuggled against Sam's broad chest and then closed his eyes.

Blaine awoke with a start and blinked his bleary eyes a few times, confused. When the television screen came into focus and he felt the soft rise and fall of the warm, solid body asleep beneath him, he couldn't help smiling and letting his eyes fall shut again. His eyes flew open though when Sam stirred and shifted, his rock-hard erection pressing against Blaine's hip.

Logically, he knew that it was just biology – he'd had his own fair share of morning wood for no good reason at all – but the thought of Sam's cock pressed against him with nothing but a few layers of material between them had Blaine's head spinning at the sudden rush of blood down between his own legs.

"Um… Sam," he murmured, awkwardly trying to disentangle himself from the other boy's grasp.

"Blaine," Sam mumbled. Then he moaned softly, tightening his arms around Blaine's body as he rutted against Blaine's back.

"Sam, wake up. Please," Blaine pleaded, finally grabbing a hold of one of Sam's arms and giving it a good shake. That managed to finally wake the blonde, although for some reason unknown, Sam did not jump up in disgust like Blaine expected him to.

"Huh. Well this is awkward," Sam chuckled.

"Right?" Blaine laughed, playing along to try and prevent further embarrassment. "You must've been having some dream." He left out the part about Sam moaning _his_ name in his sleep.

Sam was quiet for a few moments that felt like about a million years. "I'm sorry. It's just that… your hair smells like peaches," he said softly.

"It's mango pomegranate," Blaine replied. "Leave-in conditioner."

"It's amazing," Sam whispered, inhaling deeply against Blaine's temple. "You're amazing. I'm sorry… I don't…"

"Maybe you should go home," Blaine said. He really really really didn't want Sam to leave right now, but the last thing he needed was to lose his best friend over a moment of drunken sexual confusion.

"Do you want me to go?" Sam asked, sounding like a puppy dog that just got kicked.

"Of course not. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret." Blaine finally lifted his head so he could look up at Sam. The blonde's cheeks were still stained pink, but his eyes were clear and bright and his plump lips were turned down in a tiny pout that Blaine wanted to kiss away more than anything. "We've both had a little too much to drink."

"I could never regret you," Sam murmured. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Blaine thought his heart would pound right out of his chest, but it didn't – it kept right on beating as their lips met in the sweetest, gentlest kiss he'd ever had in his life. He moaned softly and shifted over to lie on top of Sam, his body easily slotting together with Sam's larger frame as their mouths came together again and again, kisses growing more passionate with each moment that passed. He was almost afraid to move any more, fearful that if he pushed for anything more, he'd break whatever spell had come over Sam and stolen away all of his good senses. Blaine carefully slid his hand up to let his palm come to rest upon Sam's chest, right over his heart. He smiled against the taller boy's lips as Sam's hand instinctively came up to wrap around his own.

"Oh my God, you're a really good kisser," Blaine sighed once they finally broke away, both boys panting for breath. His gaze swept up over Sam's face, drinking in the sight of the blonde's kiss-bitten lips and flushed cheeks, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his brow.

"You are, too," Sam agreed as he reached up to brush a stray dark curl away from Blaine's face. "Are you this good at… everything else?"

"Everything else," Blaine repeated, a bit amused. "What do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"I mean… I don't really know wh-what else…" Sam blushed, eyes turning downward. "I've never…"

"I know," Blaine smiled. "I'm just teasing you. We can do whatever you want. We'll take it slow, yeah? You just let me know."

"I really liked the way it felt being pressed against you," Sam admitted. "Can we do that again?"

Blaine grinned and pushed himself up off of Sam just enough for them to return to the comfortable spooning position they'd been in when they fell asleep. Sam draped his arm over Blaine's torso and clasped his hand, threading their fingers together again as he shifted his hips and rutted against Blaine's ass. At that, both boys moaned softly, shifting again to try and increase the friction between them.

After a few moments of Sam rubbing against him, Blaine couldn't help himself; he shoved his hand down the front of his sweats and into his briefs, sighing in relief at the sensation of his own hand on his dick.

"That's so hot," Sam breathed, catching Blaine's ear between his teeth and nibbling gently. "Can I touch you, too?"

Blaine moaned his agreement, guiding Sam's big hand down into his briefs so that their intertwined fingers could wrap around his throbbing erection. They continued on like this for a few more moments, Blaine guiding Sam's movements as they jerked him off in the same quick rhythm in which Sam was thrusting against his ass.

"Sam," Blaine breathed, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Feels so good." If he was going to be completely honest with himself, he'd fantasized about this on more than one occasion and he could barely believe this was actually happening in real life. It was mostly quiet between them now aside from their quickened breaths and the sound of layers of clothing rustling together as their bodies moved in tandem against one another.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Blaine reached back between them and shoved the waist of his pants and briefs down so that the material was bunched around his thighs. Sam bit back a gasp and hurriedly fumbled with his own pants, hands trembling as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pushed the waist of his boxer briefs down, letting his stiff flesh spring free.

Without missing a beat, Sam pushed forward again, thrusting against the cleft of Blaine's bare ass. It felt incredible; he could feel every ridge, every curve, every pulsing vein along Sam's hard length as it slid along Blaine's sensitive skin again and again. Sam was absolutely leaking rivers of pre-come, the slick warmth of it helping to ease the way. A shudder ran through Blaine's body when the blonde shifted his hips just right to push the thick, rounded head against Blaine's puckered hole. Sam moaned as his pace quickened even more, his movements becoming jerky and erratic.

"Babe, I'm gonna come," Sam groaned. "Are you close, too? Are you-" He stopped suddenly with a bitten-back moan, his hand on Blaine's cock going slack for a moment as the space between them was flooded with the first spurt of Sam's release. Blaine gave his own cock one last stroke as his climax ripped through him and he cried out Sam's name again and again, both of them riding out the waves of pleasure together.

Blaine exhaled shakily and glanced down the length of his own body, moaning softly at the all-too-obscene sight of their come-streaked hands laced together, still gently cradling his softening cock. He could feel the sticky wetness of Sam's release dripping down over his balls and onto his thighs, and he wondered absently if he'd get in trouble for staining the couch.

Sam was surprisingly gentle as he carefully tucked himself back into his briefs and then helped Blaine pull his pants back on. Blaine sat up and cringed slightly at the sensation of literally sitting in a pool of his and Sam's come. It was still sexy as hell, but in a kind of gross and sticky way. He cast a quick glance at his best friend – or whatever it was that Sam was now – and smiled when he realized that Sam was quietly watching him.

"So that was… uh…" Blaine trailed off, wondering if this was the part where things got all weird and awkward.

"Incredible," Sam grinned. "Your ass is freakin' incredible."

"Thank you," Blaine couldn't help laughing. "I mean, I know, obviously. But thanks."

"Do you wanna grab a shower together?" Sam asked, already rising to his feet.

"Sam…" Blaine frowned, "I don't mean to be a buzzkill or whatever, but what exactly…"

Sam reached a hand out, gently pulling Blaine up to his feet so they were facing one another. "I meant what I said before," Sam murmured. "I love you. And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was just too lame to admit it to myself before."

Blaine looked up at the taller boy, blinking back the emotion suddenly tightening his throat. There were about a million things right there on the tip of his tongue – a lifetime's worth of emotion he couldn't even begin to put into words – but instead he just nodded and smiled, pushing himself up onto his tiptoes to press a soft, chaste kiss against Sam's lips.

"Let's go see about that shower, then…" Blaine grinned, grabbing a hold of Sam's hand and tugging him toward the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

They had undressed in front of each other in the locker room hundreds of times before, but this was different. This time, both of them were actually allowed to _look_ , and it was kind of freaking Sam out a little. Okay, a lot. It was stupid really, since the whole shower thing was Sam's idea in the first place, but now that they were actually in the bathroom together, with warm billows of steam filling the room, the teen was starting to find it a bit hard to breathe.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, playfully nudging Sam's arm with his own.

"What? No- yeah, I'm all right," Sam stammered. He forced a smile and turned his attention to the gorgeous mostly-naked dude standing in front of him. Gorgeous was a vast understatement though. Blaine was absolutely beautiful – miles of creamy smooth skin over lean, sinewy muscle, and those pretty dark lashes fluttering high on his cheeks, sparkling hazel eyes crinkling at the corners when he smiled.

Blaine kept his gaze locked with Sam's, a tiny smirk tugging at his lips as he hooked his thumbs under the waist of his briefs and pushed them down. His half-hard cock sprung free, sitting there innocently in a nest of perfectly trimmed dark hair between Blaine's muscular thighs. He didn't have an ounce of self-consciousness about him, and Sam could understand why. He'd probably feel the same way if he was as amazing and talented as Blaine was.

"Oh my God, you're so hot," Sam blurted out, blushing when he realized he'd actually said that out loud.

"Thank you," Blaine grinned. "Did you want to- uh-" he gestured vaguely to where Sam was still fully clothed in his jeans, polo shirt and socks.

Sam chuckled nervously and fumbled with the button on his shirt, hands visibly trembling. He smiled gratefully and gave a small nod of agreement when Blaine gently moved his hands away and took over unbuttoning and unzipping, slowly peeling away layers of clothing until Sam was left wearing just his black boxer briefs.

"Please don't be nervous," Blaine murmured, tilting Sam's chin down to press their lips together softly. "It's just me."

"That's- like, exactly what's making me nervous," Sam sighed. "You're- perfect. Everything I've ever wanted. And I've been thinking about you and jerking off like, at least twice a day for months now… I don't even remember when it happened either, when you went from being my best bud to being like… the best spank material of all time."

Blaine bit back a laugh that ended in a small snort, which made Sam feel a whole lot better about his sudden inability to filter the stream of words flowing nonstop from his mouth.

"What's funny?" Sam grinned, finally relaxing as Blaine reached up to knead his shoulders reassuringly.

"Nothing," Blaine shook his head, still flashing that gorgeous smile of his. "It's just that- everything you said just now? Same. Same for me."

"Yeah?" Sam breathed, leaning down to kiss Blaine again. He could really get used to this – being able to kiss those pretty pink lips whenever he wanted to. He moaned in agreement when he felt Blaine tugging at his briefs, struggling to push them down and off without breaking their kiss.

"C'mon," Blaine mumbled against his lips as he finally wrestled Sam out of his underwear and guided him toward the walk-in shower stall.

Sam curled his arms around Blaine's waist, holding him close as they kissed again, letting the hot water stream down around them. The heat and pressure felt great against Sam's skin, but the best part was Blaine's hands roaming over his body as they made out, fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake as they trailed over his neck and shoulders, down his sides and then back up again to thread through his hair. He knew he was hard again even before Blaine curled a hand around Sam's erection, giving it a good squeeze and gently flicking his thumb across the tip, teasing the slit.

"Twice a day, huh?" Blaine murmured, punctuating his words with another smooth stroke along Sam's aching dick.

"Sometimes more," Sam admitted. "I'd always picture you naked. Touching yourself, letting me touch you, too…"

Blaine bit back a groan and pulled away slightly, leaving Sam wondering for only a split-second before the brunette dropped gracefully to his knees and licked a broad stripe along the underside of Sam's erection. He had to resist the urge to thrust his hips forward, already desperate for more of the delicious warmth and wetness of Blaine's perfect mouth.

Sam turned a bit, just enough so that he could block most of the shower spray with his back and he could watch Blaine go to work. Blaine smiled sweetly up at him as he slid the thick, rounded tip of Sam's cock into his mouth. He licked hungrily along the slit, lapping up the pulses of pre-come as he closed his lips around the shaft and began to move his head up and down. It felt incredible – the best blowjob Sam had ever gotten by far –and somehow Blaine knew exactly what to do to make Sam see stars.

Resisting the urge to close his own eyes, Sam lowered his hand to rest gently on Blaine's dark curls as the boy's eyes fluttered shut and he began to work Sam's cock in tandem with both his hand and his mouth. Literally weak in the knees, Sam raised his free hand to grip the tiled wall, thinking absently how embarrassing it would be if he fell down right now.

"Blaine," he moaned. "God- babe, it feels so good…" Sam couldn't believe how lucky he was to have his best friend, the love of his life, making him feel this amazing. Blaine looked so sexy too, his wet hair curling against his forehead, dark fringe of lashes fluttering against his cheeks and his nostrils flaring as he struggled to keep breathing around Sam's cock stuffed down his throat. He kind of looked like he did when he was singing a particularly challenging song, and that just made this whole thing even hotter. Sam couldn't quite see everything he wanted to at this angle, but he could tell by the flex and ripple of muscle in Blaine's bicep that the brunette was jerking himself off too. "Stop for a sec- Blaine, stop-"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Blaine asked as he pulled back, eyes wide and lips all slick and swollen.

"Nothing," Sam murmured, pulling Blaine up to his feet again. "I just wanna- Can I help you feel good, too?"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine smiled, looking relieved that Sam hadn't had a sudden change of heart.

The boys turned themselves around, essentially switching positions as Sam lowered himself down to his knees. He'd never seen another guy's dick before – not up close and all hard like this anyway – and he couldn't help taking a moment to touch and explore, cradling Blaine's hard length in his hand like it was a precious baby bird.

"It's okay, Sam," Blaine urged. "You're not gonna break it."

Sam grinned and nodded, licking his lips before pressing a soft kiss against Blaine's cock-head. He circled his lips around the tip next, sucking tentatively on just the head, humming softly at the tangy-sweet burst of flavor on his taste-buds as a tiny drop of pre-come oozed from the slit. He ventured a bit further, letting the stiff flesh slide further into his mouth, loving the way the criss-cross of pulsing veins felt against his tongue. Blaine's dick was thicker than he'd imagined it would be, but just as beautiful, dark pink and just slightly curved along the shaft with a perfectly rounded crown. He reached up to cradle Blaine's balls in his hand, rolling the mostly hairless sacs gently against his palm.

"You're doing so great," Blaine praised him, breaking Sam out of his own thoughts. "Use your hand too? Like for whatever you can't fit in your mouth."

Sam nodded again and curled his fist tight around Blaine's shaft, working it in and out of his mouth the way that the brunette had done for him a few minutes ago. Blaine bit back a moan that sounded mostly like Sam's name as he reached up with both hands to steady himself against the shower walls. Sam felt a surge of pride in his chest, quite pleased with himself that he was the one making Blaine go weak in the knees this time.

"Sam," Blaine choked out. "I'm gonna come. Don't stop, babe. Just like that, keep-"

Despite the warning, Sam's eyes widened and he sucked in a surprised gasp when his mouth was suddenly flooded with the first spurt of Blaine's salty-sweet release. He panicked and instinctively swallowed, barely registering the next spurt, and then the next, as Blaine unloaded completely down his throat and Sam swallowed every last drop. Feeling a bit shell-shocked, Sam finally pulled away only when Blaine pushed gently on his shoulders, over-sensitive from the continued stimulation.

Sam let Blaine pull him up to his feet and moaned into it when Blaine kissed him again, less technique than before, mostly just lips and tongues twisting desperately together as they panted into one another's mouths.

"C'mere babe," Blaine mumbled. "So fucking hot. You didn't have to, but that was so hot that you swallowed."

Sam could only moan in response, especially when he felt Blaine's hand on his cock again, stroking hard and fast, urging him closer and closer to his climax. They continued to kiss, both of them moaning now as the water continued to beat down on their heated skin and Blaine expertly jerked Sam off. Sam curled one arm around Blaine's waist, partially to keep himself from falling over as the muscles in his legs began trembling. He noticed Blaine's other arm coming down to grab a hold of his ass cheek, but he totally didn't expect it when Blaine's fingertips skirted along his crack and then dipped in further, nudging against his asshole.

The sudden spark of pleasure sent Sam rushing toward his orgasm, his whole body spasming as Blaine mercilessly stripped his dick and continued to push the tips of his fingers against Sam's twitching hole. Sam was pretty sure that he blacked out for a moment – or maybe he just closed his eyes – but he somehow managed to remain on his feet even as Blaine milked the last few drops of come from his softening cock.

"Holy cow, that was amazing," Sam sighed, slumping against Blaine's chest.

The shorter boy chuckled and hooked his arms under Sam's to help steady him. "Easy there, cowboy. I gotcha."

Sam smiled and licked his lips, unconsciously chasing after the now familiar and completely intoxicating flavor of Blaine. It was certainly a night for a lot of firsts – many that Sam had been fantasizing about for a long time – and he had a good feeling that this was just the beginning.


End file.
